All Bets are Off
(em português: Todas as Apostas Estão Encerradas!) é o penúltimo nível em Cuphead, e o primeiro nível no Inkwell Hell. Aqui, King Dice e seus servos podem ser combatidos. Depois de vencer esse nível, o estágio final do jogo One Hell of a Time é desbloqueado. Antes da batalha, King Dice aparece por detrás do jogo de tabuleiro enquanto rir sinuosamente, e sua cabeça voa fora da tela antes de cair no lugar certo. Para combater o King Dice, o jogador deve jogar e terminar o jogo de tabuleiro fornecido pelo próprio King Dice parando os dados com três quantidades numeradas neles. Existem 15 casas no total, contando a casa COMEÇO e FIM: *'SEGURO': existem 3 casas desse tipo e impedem os jogadores de lutar contra os chefes. Atingir nesta casa fará com que King Dice ria maliciosamente. *'SUB-CHEFES': os espaços numerados de 1 a 9 são os espaços em que cada um dos sub-chefes são combatidos se o jogador cair sobre suas respectivas casas; Ao contrário das lutas anteriores em que os servos são travados aleatoriamente (como os servos da Baronesa Von Bon Bon), cada um dos capangas de King Dice são fixados em cada espaço numerado da seguinte forma: **1: Tropa Embreagada **2: Chips Bettigan **3: Sr. Wheezy **4: Pip e Dot **5: Hopus Pocus **6: Phear Lap **7: Pirouletta **8: Mangosteen **9: Sr. Chimes *'RECOMEÇAR': Se os jogadores aterrissem nesta casa, King Dice irá rir, pois eles são devidamente reenviados para o início do jogo, tendo que voltar a jogar o jogo de tabuleiro. Qualquer sub-chefe que tenha sido anteriormente travado não aparecerá novamente se o jogador aterrar em sua casa. *'FIM': O último espaço do tabuleiro. Se os jogadores atingirem esta casa, eles irão direto para a luta com King Dice Ao aterrar no espaço do sub-chefe, King Dice irá piscar para o jogador antes de engolir a câmera, começando uma tela de carregamento e levando o jogador a lutar contra o sub-chefe correspondente a casa. Se o jogador for derrotado em qualquer das lutas do sub-chefe, ele será forçado a começar de novo desde o início. thumb Ao atingir a linha de chegada, a batalha real começa com King Dice bloqueando o jogador. Ele só tem um ataque conhecido. Ao usar sua mão, que se move como uma pessoa, ele manda uma fila de 12 cartas (com 3 cartas como corações que podem ser paradas) que marcham em direção ao jogador enquanto ele está rindo maliciosamente. Este ataque é inevitável sem que o jogador pule sobre os corações rosas até a fileira terminar. No modo especialista, ele produz uma fileira de cartas muito mais longa. Isso torna mais difícil o pulo consistentemente. Uma vez que ele recebe bastantes danos, King Dice é derrotado. Em sua animação de nocaute, ele aparece terrivelmente ferido com seu terno rasgado, sua cabeça quebrada e lascada, e ambas as luvas implorando na derrota. thumb|center|550 px en:All Bets Are Off! es:All Bets Are Off Categoria:Níveis Categoria:Níveis de Chefes Categoria:Cuphead